tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bluddhunt Begins
Log Title: The Bluddhunt Begins Characters: Major Bludd, General Flagg (SG), Ultra Magnus (SG) Location: American Southwest - Shattered Glass Universe Date: 26 August 2010 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: A mysterious someone offers to help General Flagg track down a traitor. category:Shattered Glass TP American Southwest - Shattered Glass Universe The Southwestern United States is defined as the states that lie west of the Mississippi River, with the qualification of a certain northern limit such as the 37, 38, 39, or 40 degree north latitude. A 97.33 longitude degree west could qualify as the separation of the American Southwest from the American South. The Southwest historically began at the far west side of Fort Worth, 10 miles east of downtown Austin, and 55 miles east of downtown San Antonio. Some sources however, put this boundary line much further west, classifying most of Texas and Oklahoma as a "southwestern" sub-region of the South itself, thus distinguishing them from the other states commonly considered Southwestern. However, Southwestern vegetation such as the Desert Spoon, Prickly Pear Cactus, and the Spanish Dagger can be seen growing natively in Austin, the Texas Hill Country, San Antonio, South Texas, the Rio Grande Valley, and South Padre. The Southwest is ethnically varied, with significant European American and Hispanic American populations in addition to more regional African American, Asian American, and American Indian populations. The area also contains large cities and metropolitan areas, despite its low population density in rural areas. Houston, Dallas, Phoenix and San Antonio are among the top ten most populous cities in the country. Many of the states in this region, such as Arizona, Nevada, New Mexico and Texas have witnessed some of the highest population growth in the United States. Urban areas in this region, like Albuquerque, Austin, Las Vegas, Phoenix, Tucson and El Paso are some of the fastest-growing cities in the country. (Source: Wikipedia) SG-Flagg is an a LeRoy's all-night eatery, stopping on his way east on a road trip. He is in full uniform and would be recognizable to anyone who'd met, say, the original TFUniverse General Flagg. This Flagg, however, wears an Air Force uniform. Major Bludd has been travelling around the area, trying to get a feel for the place. In some places there's a feeling of nervousness from people, as if they're afraid someone's watching their every move. In others, the vibe is calmer. Seeking a break from his travels, Bludd stops into a greasy spoon. He's not entirely undercover, but wears civilian clothes and a hat whose brim hides most of his facial features from view. SG-Flagg has commandeered a corner booth and is being a nuisance. He bosses the wait staff around, and the stench of his cigar smoke hangs heavy in the air. Bludd greets the hostess with a nod and gives the place a look, sweeping his gaze from one end of the room to the other. He spies Flagg in the corner, his brain one step behind as the familiar voice registers. The sight of the General makes his brows rise and his mouth fall open in surprise. As the hostess tries unsuccessfully to get his attention, Bludd wanders toward Flagg, tugging the brim of his hat down a bit lower. SG-Flagg is leaning over to a slightly terrified family seated next to him, dominating a one-way conversation with them Major Bludd steps up to Flagg's table. "General," he says in a flat tone. He waits to be acknowledged. SG-Flagg takes a moment to acknowledge Bludd's presence. "I hear tell you have a problem you need solved," Bludd intones. "I'm a problem solver." GAME: SG-Flagg PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Extreme difficulty. SG-Flagg swivels his head around to look Bludd up and down. He says, "Really?" A slow smile spreads across Flagg's face. He gestures to an empty chair next to him. Major Bludd takes the proffered seat, his gaze not leaving Flagg for a moment. "There's a man you want," Bludd says, "one of those... foreigner commie pinko bastards. I can help you find him." SG-Flagg says, "Oh, really? Tell me more." He looks Bludd over with a critically-assessing eye. His manner is jovial, but beneath is steel and an edge of insanity missing from the Flagg Bludd knew. Major Bludd produces a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket. "Figured you'd be annoyed he busted his kid outta your lab," Bludd continues, withdrawing a cigarette from the pack but not lighting it. "You want him?" SG-Flagg's flinty eyes narrow. GAME: SG-Flagg PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. SG-Flagg says, "Ah. You are not who I originally thought you were." Major Bludd rolls the cigarette between his fingers, the hint of a smile playing at his lips. "D'you think he'd be dumb enough to sit with a US General? Gimme a little credit." SG-Flagg smirks. "That attack on the CDC took some cheek. I really wouldn't put it past him." Major Bludd shrugs. "Doubt he's the type t'strap bombs to his chest though. He's a family man, from what I hear." He keeps his eyes on Flagg as he lights his cigarette, puffing it to life. "So d'you want 'im? You toss me some intel an' I can make it happen." SG-Magnus drives slowly, keeping his missile launchers stowed. He wants to keep a low profile, after all. To that end, he's considered a new paint job. Unfortunately, a redesign of his frame is out of the question. The only people with the technology to do that are the Autobots (who exiled him) and the Decepticons (who hate him.) So he's out wandering, not wreaking havoc, being a good little boy. He slows as he approaches the eatery, thinking it wouldn't be entirely conspicuous for a truck of his size to stop at such a place for a while. Major Bludd takes a drag off his cigarette and looks at Flagg expectantly. GAME: SG-Flagg FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. SG-Flagg hms. "You'd hunt yourself down, huh? I gather you're not from around here..." Major Bludd exhales smoke through his nose, chuckling. "No, I'm not from round here. And I'm quite distinct from your target." SG-Flagg says, "Oh?" Major Bludd peers over his shoulder out the diner's window as an odd-looking vehicle carrier truck pulls up to the building, then glances back to Flagg. "Yeh," he grunts, sticking the cigarette between his lips so he can lift his hat with his left hand and remove his eyepatch with his right, revealing the injury that causes him to wear it. "Heard the other bloke had this fixed." GAME: SG-Flagg PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. SG-Flagg says, "Fixed?" Major Bludd shrugs. "Glass eye, I expect." He rests the cigarette in the ashtray while he replaces eyepatch and hat. "So I'm gonna ask ya once more, General. You want 'im or not?" The carrier's brakes hiss as it comes to a stop outside the building. The engine simply rumbles for several seconds, everything around it dwarfed. Even other tractor-trailers. The armored vehicle's engine eventually shuts off, and it simply sits there... silent... SG-Flagg's evil smile returns. He says, "I would like to have words with him, and that snot-nosed kid of his. What kind of intel would you need?" "Words? That's all y'want?" Bludd reclaims his cigarette, shrugging. "Last known location, detailled info on family members, stuff like that. The son told me a few things, but he didn't exactly give out a home address." SG-Flagg says, "You've met his son? How long have you been in our world?" Major Bludd chuckles. "Not long. I met the son in our world, actually. Kid was sightseeing or some damn thing. Helped me out of a jam, as it happened. I have no doubt he would trust me, provided he didn't actually know I was hunting his dad." SG-Flagg's bushy eyebrows raise. "Really? Curiouser and curiouser." "If you can point me in the right direction, I'm sure I can get 'em here," Bludd says. "An' I work alone. You hire me, I don't want any o' yer agents hangin' about." SG-Flagg smirks. "Where have I heard that before." Major Bludd spreads his hands. "Who else could get as close to the family? I could practically pose as the guy, couldn't I? And I have the trust of his son. Yer not gonna get a better deal than that." SG-Flagg nods. "You have an excellent point. I'll have to make some calls to get the latest intelligence. The Bludds aren't exactly top priority." Major Bludd grabs a napkin and produces a ball-point pen from his coat pocket. "'S fine," he mutters, scrawling a cell phone number onto the napkin and passing it to Flagg. "I'll be in the area for a few days, at least. Call me when you've got something. I'll have to check in with my people after that, and who knows if you'd be able to contact me if I go back to my side." SG-Flagg says, "OK. I won't be long. Your counterpart left egg on the face of this administration. I would love a little payback." Major Bludd nods slowly, puffing on his cigarette. "Speaking of which, my fee's five hundred thousand, seventy-five K up front," he points out dispassionately. "That's for the pair. When you contact me with the intel, we can discuss payment options." SG-Flagg nods, waving off the fee with a wave of his cigar. Major Bludd crushes his cigarette to death in the ashtray. "I'll look forward t'hearin' from ya," he says, rising to his feet. SG-Flagg smiles wickedly. "I'll look forward to your results." He says, "Torturing that prick Bludd's son in front of him while he watches? It'll be more than worth the fee." Major Bludd glances back to Flagg as he turns to walk down to the other end of the diner. "All that, just 'cos he busted his kid out?" he asks curiously. SG-Flagg bristles in sudden anger. "You do not question leadership during a war. It's treason, and I don't care if he's a damn foreigner!" SG-Flagg is loud in the restaurant, and obviously doesn't care if anyone hears. GAME: Major Bludd PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Major Bludd's only reaction to Flagg's angry outburst is to lean slightly away from him. "War?" SG-Flagg puffs, "Yes. We're going to war with the Ottoman Empire. The CDCs experiments are needed to save AMERICAN lives." One of Bludd's eyebrows quirks up. He nods. "Best o' luck," he says, heading down the aisle. "You got m'number." SG-Flagg puffs, "I'll call when I have the intel and your money." Major Bludd walks down to the other side of the diner, tapping a waitress on the shoulder as he goes. He sits down at a table and the waitress brings him a cup of coffee. Category:2010 Category:Logs